1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, which minimizes the thickness of a bezel portion using a display panel with an integrated logo.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device refers to a device that displays an input image signal. The concept of a display device includes a monitor that displays an image received from a computer, a television that displays an image and sound transmitted from a broadcasting station, and all other devices that display an image input from the outside.
In recent years, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel, and so on are a focus of attention as a flat panel type display module to realize a high-resolution large display device. In general, a display device includes a display panel to form an image, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) to control the image of the display panel and control sound and communication, a front bezel frame to surround a front rim of the display panel, and a rear cover to cover the rear side of the display panel.
In such a display device, design factors and user convenience have recently been emphasized to improve aesthetics as well as a basic image display function according to the trend of a greater size, slimness and higher quality. In one example, efforts to develop a borderless display device have continued, in which the entire display device is reminiscent of a single large and black glass panel or frame owing to elimination of a boundary between a screen (display area) and a bezel portion (non-display area) by omitting the front bezel frame of the display device.
Meanwhile, manufacturers of display devices tend to mount their logo on a front surface of a display device, in order to improve display device brand recognition. The logo must have a predetermined size or more to achieve visual differentiation.
Conventionally, to install the aforementioned logo, it is essential that the display device be provided at more than one end thereof with the front bezel frame. As a result, the aforementioned borderless display device still faces technical challenges.